


Catradora - Life after the horde

by Rooby__booby



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Slice of Life, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooby__booby/pseuds/Rooby__booby
Summary: Married life for Adora and Catra
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Catradora - Life after the horde

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally making this up as I go. This is just a ship piece. Also this is formatted for a word document so linebreaks and such wont be the same. Gonna try to update weekly.

Catradora - after the horde

Lured by the smell of food and the slight sound of Catra humming as she cooked, Adora walked into the kitchen. She was absorbed in her work, bouncing slightly to the song she was imagining. Adora leaned on the doorway and watched her wife cook for a moment. The sun beamed through the windows as it lowered in the sky, glistening off Catra’s claws as she worked on her meal. As she watched, Adora noticed she was dressed in her training clothes; her light grey cropped sports top and tight shorts that barely reach her knees, her tail curled upwards ending in an arc behind her shoulders. And when Catra leaned in to taste her food after adding a dash of spice, Adora swore she heard her purr in satisfaction. It was this moment when Adora realised she had been watching for around 10 minutes, maybe longer. Being careful so as not to make too much noise, Adora approached her distracted wife.

Wrapping her arms around her from behind, Adora placed her head on Catra’s shoulder. “Hey Catra” she whispered, placing a small kiss on her cheek “smells delicious.” With a slight jump and very nearly touching the hot pan out of shock Catra placed her hands on top of her wife’s. “Thanks, it’s just a mix of some vegetables that Perfuma had sent over” she responded, with a slight purr. Adora laughed and spun her around so that they faced each other.  
“Oh, I guess that smells good too” she said with a grin. Catra went a deep shade of red in turn. “Why are you always so cute” she said, wrapping her tail around Adora, leaning in for a kiss. Breaking away from their kiss after a moment Adora looked at her wife. Her hair was still growing out and was slightly damp with sweat from working out, probably no longer than 15 minutes ago. Running her fingers through her hair she notice that Catra was blushing. Smiling, she leaned in to kiss her again, feeling the warmth from her cheeks upon her own. While they kissed Adora noticed she could smell burning. Glancing over Catra’s shoulder, Adora could see what she believed to be smoke and lazily tossed the pan closest to them, intending to save her cooking but instead spilling vegetables all over the oven. A simple “Oops” escapes her lips as Catra turned to see what happened.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, scooping what she could back into the pan “What’d you do that for?! Do you not know what steam is?”. Eyes wide and filling up with tears Adora took a step back, stumbling over her words “I-I-I didn't want you to burn anything, you seemed kinda distracted..” Catra sighed and wiped her hands clean on Adora’s top before embracing her again. “Don’t worry about it” she mumbled, almost like she was falling asleep “I couldn’t stay mad at that face anyway.” Adding a quick kiss.Looking down at Catra, Adora could see the mess that had been made on her shirt. “Hey, you’ve ruined this! Now I gotta go change” she said in a playful tone. “Glimmer is gonna be sooo mad, this was a gift from her and Bow!” she added with a laugh.  
“Oh no poor sparkles” Catra replied, caked in sarcasm “what will she say when she hears it was ripped as well”  
“What do you mea-” Adora had begun to say, before being interrupted by a quick RIPPP “Oh. That’s what you mean.” Catra had taken her claw and torn the shirt from top to bottom down the middle. “I’m helping you” Catra joked “Now you don’t have to do laundry. Either way, I know that isn't a gift from them!”

“Oh you mean this?” Adora said, placing her hands on her hips and swooshing her now ruined shirt aside in a very exaggerated way, revealing her underwear - white lace lingerie. “YES I MEAN THAT” she burst out, almost fainting from the blood rushing to her head. “Why are you just wearing that.. Around?” Unable to contain herself any long Adora burst out laughing. “I wasn’t going to show it off until later! It was hidden until you decided to ruin a perfectly good shirt!” Adora looked at the tatters “Or at least a usable shirt I should say.”


End file.
